


Sleeping in

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet Kisses, kallus is a big softie when alone with his fuzzy lover, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus and Zeb have a soft quiet moment in their bunk.





	Sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt for a lovely nonnie over on tumblr. <3   
> "Kiss on the ear kalluzeb"

Kallus opened his eyes to see Zeb still asleep next to him. He smiled softly, glad Zeb was actually getting some rest. He had gotten back late from his most recent mission, and attempted to sneak into their shared bunk without being noticed. 

He sighed internally at the thought. Zeb  _ was _ quiet, but he was also sleeping with an ex-ISB agent, who learned long ago to wake at the sound of any door opening. Kallus had simply lifted the covers to let him in, Zeb laying down with a sigh, immediately pulling Kallus close.

He hadn’t moved since his head hit the pillow the night before, so Kallus was pretty confident when he reached out to run his hand through the longer hair along the side of his face. Zeb’s ear twitched, but otherwise remained unmoved.  

Kallus leaned in and gave a soft kiss at the base of the ear that twitched. Zeb sighed as his arm tightened around Kallus, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Kallus smiled fondly down at him. Looked like the Rebellion would have to wait a little bit longer for them to get back to work, Kallus didn’t have the heart to wake him yet. Besides, Kallus thought as he got comfortable again, he could use some more time with his lover anyway. 


End file.
